wintersonatafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 8: Lies
Episode:8 "Lies" is the eight episode in the Winter Sonata anime series which is the anime adaptaion of the superhit Korean drama Winter Sonata. Short Summary Minhyeong and Yoojin are hospitalized, the former being in worse condition. His mother comes from the US and it is from her Yoojin happens to uncover the shrouds of lies and discovers Minhyeong's true identity. Episode in Detail In the beginning of the episode, Sanghyok and others find the unconscious bodies of Minhyeong and Yoojin trapped under the snow-covered logs. They are hospitalized immediately. Yoojin has received minor injury being shielded by Minhyeong who has received a blow on the head. When Yoojin gains conscious, she utters the name of Joonsang, much to Sanghyeok's dismay. Later she even walks up to the doctor attending Minhyeong to know about Joonsang's condition (from this point onwards she addresses him both as Joonsang and Minhyeong). Chelin accuses Yoojin as the reason of all these trouble reminding her that Joonsang is dead only because of her. Sanghyeok calls Yoojin's mother and sister. They come and her mother stays to accompany her while Hijjin leaves with Sanghyeok to get clothes for Yoojin. In the house, Sanghyeok is even more shocked to find a picture of Joonsang in Yoojin's sketchbook clearly pointing to the fact that the memories of her first love are still engraved in her heart. Meanwhile,Yoojin spends the night crying.And Chelin passes it beside the unconscious Minhyeong. Morning comes and Yoojin sees her mother off the hospital when a lady walks in. Her face seems known to Yoojin but she can't remember where she had seen her. She follows the lady and finds out that she's Minhyeong's mother. After Minhyeong's mother walks out of the room, Yoojin introduces herself as the one responsible for the tragedy and confronts her with questions about Joonsang and if they lived in Korea. The other being startled at these questions replies in the negative and tells her to go back to her room. But Yoojin follows her and finds out that they did have a house in Korea when Minhyeong's mother is talking over the phone with Mr. Kim about selling off the house. Yoojin doesn't lose time. She sets off to high school getting Joonsang's address and searches for the house. When she finds the place, she is shown into by the caretaker who mistakes her for the real estate agent. There she ponders over the covered furniture and suddenly, in walks Minhyeong's mother, Kang Beehi. Both of them take their sit in front of each other and the lies finally give way to the truth. Minhyung is none other than Joonsang with no previous memory. After the accident 10 years ago, his mother thought it best for him to have new memory rather than suffer over the past ones. So, Joonsang got his identity: Lee Minhyeong and lived onwards with that. His mother then tells Yoojing to never tell him about the past. Hearing this, Yoojin can't control herself any longer and she bursts into tears saying it's painful enough having truly loved someone and if that person just disappears. Meanwhile, Sanghyok gets Joonsang's address to prove Yoojin is wrong but finds out that she has outrun him. He drives quickly to reach the place. At the same time, Beehi gets a call from Chelin that Minhyeong has gained conscious. So she and Yoojin dash to the car and drive away, not noticing a wondering Sanghyeok left behind. Vlcsnap-2011-11-25-22h50m59s178.png|Yoojin just regains conscience Vlcsnap-2011-11-25-22h50m54s127.png|Yoojin recalling Joonsang Vlcsnap-2011-11-25-22h50m21s49.png|Shocked Sanghyeok Vlcsnap-2011-11-25-22h50m15s247.png|Yoojin holing onto Min-Hyeong Vlcsnap-2011-11-25-22h50m04s138.png|The rescue team Vlcsnap-2011-11-25-22h49m30s58.png|Yoojin on a stretcher Vlcsnap-2011-11-25-22h49m12s133.png|Min-Hyeong Rushed to the hospital Vlcsnap-2011-11-25-22h47m40s239.png|The search party Vlcsnap-2011-11-25-22h46m05s57.png|Yoojin runs blindly into the blizzard Vlcsnap-2011-11-25-22h48m32s248.png|Episode opening Vlcsnap-2011-11-25-23h15m26s243.png |Sanghyeok searching for directions Vlcsnap-2011-11-25-23h14m36s255.png|Entrance of Joonsang's house Vlcsnap-2011-11-25-23h14m13s26.png|Joonsang's house ‎ Vlcsnap-2011-11-25-23h13m22s42.png|Yoojin looking around Vlcsnap-2011-11-25-23h13m10s173.png|Min-Hyeong hospatalized Vlcsnap-2011-11-25-23h12m44s179.png|Yoojin with a splint Vlcsnap-2011-11-25-23h12m35s70.png|Sanghyeok reading Vlcsnap-2011-11-25-23h12m25s227.png|Yoojin's letter Vlcsnap-2011-11-25-23h08m20s90.png|A sketch of Joonsang ‎ Vlcsnap-2011-11-25-23h08m02s166.png|Yoojin's table Vlcsnap-2011-11-25-23h07m44s244.png|Yoojin's room Vlcsnap-2011-11-25-23h07m33s120.png|Yoojin in the elevator Vlcsnap-2011-11-25-23h06m11s79.png|Mi-Hee ‎ Vlcsnap-2011-11-25-23h04m54s80.png|Renovations in full swing ‎ Vlcsnap-2011-11-25-23h04m49s26.png |The resort Vlcsnap-2011-11-25-23h04m33s125.png|Cold winter day Vlcsnap-2011-11-25-23h02m59s208.png|Joonsang's Vs Yoojin's mother Vlcsnap-2011-11-25-23h02m22s76.png|Yoojin walking her mother out ‎ Vlcsnap-2011-11-25-23h01m54s65.png|Kang Mi-hee ‎ Vlcsnap-2011-11-25-23h01m42s202.png|The airport at Seoul Vlcsnap-2011-11-25-23h01m25s21.png ‎ |Chelin looking over an unconscious Min-Hyeong Vlcsnap-2011-11-25-23h00m44s150.png ‎|Yoojin in her room at the hospital Vlcsnap-2011-11-25-23h00m26s208.png |Sanghyeok and Yong Guk driving Vlcsnap-2011-11-25-22h59m30s161.png ‎|Hijjin Vlcsnap-2011-11-25-22h59m18s32.png ‎ |Sanghyeok making a deal with Hijjin Vlcsnap-2011-11-25-22h58m13s160.png |Yoojin's mum and Hijjin Vlcsnap-2011-11-25-22h58m00s32.png ‎ |Yoojin's mum Vlcsnap-2011-11-25-22h57m37s54.png ‎ |Yoojin secretly crying Vlcsnap-2011-11-25-22h57m18s132.png |The hospital reception Vlcsnap-2011-11-25-22h55m34s112.png |Min-Hyeongs doctor Vlcsnap-2011-11-25-22h55m19s221.png |Scans of Min-Hyeong Vlcsnap-2011-11-25-22h54m34s17.png ‎ |Yong guk and Sanghyeok Vlcsnap-2011-11-25-22h54m27s211.png ‎|The hospital Vlcsnap-2011-11-25-22h54m16s94.png ‎ |Yoojin faints Vlcsnap-2011-11-25-22h53m25s89.png ‎ |Chelin taking it out on Yoojin Vlcsnap-2011-11-25-22h52m46s226.png |Chelin mad at Yoojin Vlcsnap-2011-11-25-22h52m21s226.png |The operating theater Vlcsnap-2011-11-25-22h52m00s12.png ‎ |Yong Guk and Jinsook worried about Min-Hyeong Vlcsnap-2011-11-25-22h51m54s206.png ‎|Chelin outside the operating theater Vlcsnap-2011-11-25-22h51m41s89.png ‎ |Sanghyeok Vlcsnap-2011-11-25-23h25m24s94.png|A tear drop Vlcsnap-2011-11-25-23h23m38s45.png|Mi Hee Vlcsnap-2011-11-25-23h23m28s208.png|Chelin worried Vlcsnap-2011-11-25-23h23m20s134.png|The doctor rushes Vlcsnap-2011-11-25-23h17m30s212.png|Mi-Hee surprised Vlcsnap-2011-11-25-23h17m00s171.png|Joonsangs house Vlcsnap-2011-11-25-23h16m42s241.png|Joonsang's mother is Kang Mi-Hee!! Vlcsnap-2011-11-25-23h16m31s126.png|Sanghyeok is shocked Vlcsnap-2011-11-25-23h16m20s190.png|The report(2/2) Vlcsnap-2011-11-25-23h15m41s146.png|The report (1/2) Vlcsnap-2011-11-25-23h27m37s149.png|Yoojin Crying Vlcsnap-2011-11-25-23h27m29s65.png|Yoojin sitting on the cars back seat Vlcsnap-2011-11-25-23h27m20s231.png|Min-Hyeong hospitalized Vlcsnap-2011-11-25-23h27m11s122.png|Sanghyeok outside Joosang's House Vlcsnap-2011-11-25-23h26m07s13.png|The tears keep rolling Vlcsnap-2011-11-25-23h25m35s187.png|Mi-Hee